Cerilia
Basic Information *'Name': Cerilia *'Age': 675 years *'Power Class': First-rate *'Figure': Espada Commander (Disquised as Cero Espada) Height/Weight(Feet/Pounds):5'6" 122 lbs. *'Personality': Brutally efficient when under orders. Sweet, and almost caring around Las Noches. She tends to brood over things for extended periods of time. *'Gender': Female Character History Backstory *Cerilia is a female natural arrancar. Only one other life grants her memory, and that is the time she spent wandering the wastes as a mere whelp. Up until the age of 145, she was an adjuuca. Eventually, she began to grow restless. The mask itched, her whole body ached, and she just wanted to pry it off. Just wanted to shed her skin like an insect or a snake... So that is exactly what she did. She tore her own mask from her face, which was a great gamble on life or death... Fortunately, she survived. Bio *Cerilia is currently the strongest Espada, and is capable of rivaling even the strength of the King of Hollows, Magus. She has been utilizing one of her great strengths as of late, beauty, in order to dispatch two shinigami foes by catching them off guard... Conveniently, they were both men, so disarming them with nothing more than a smile and the bat of an eyelash was mere childsplay. Her appearance transcends that of a goddess, her body perfectly proportioned, and everything else fit to match. Her hair is of a length sufficient enough to fall to the middle of her back, and she normally parts her bangs to the right. She enjoys comparing herself to fabled beauty, simply to marvel at how flawed it looks compared to herself. Techniques 'Ressureccion' ''Mashi (Mercy) *'Call': Sunde Iru *'Scintilla': Compacts a monstrous amount of reiatsu to her fingertips, forming what appear to be miniature stars. She then hurls these towards her opponent with the intention of destroying or at least maiming her target. *'Luminous': An aura of light surrounds her, making her immune from all forms of binding skills and Kido or Zanpakuto effects that do not require direct contact. (i.e; She is not affected by hypnosis or other forms of mind control) *'Ressureccion: Segunda Etapa': It is known that she has such a skill, but it is unknown as to what it's effects would be on her abilities or appearance. ''Zanjutsu(Way of the Zanpakuto) *'Tsubame Gaeshi': Three slashes are made, in which each slash is imbued with a reiatsu that allows the blade to "cut twenty times in a slash", allowing her to make multiple cuts with a three-step technique. Such a process can become exhausting after a multitude of uses. *'Lai': Her finishing move in terms of swordplay, Lai utilizes the reiatsu in her body to power her Zanpakuto to land a solid one hundred cuts in one single slash, which would drain her to her limits. Quotes *'"My beauty and strength are unmatched... Helen of Troy could not hope to outshine me, and Achilles could not hope to overcome me. I am perfection."' (Boast made by Cerilia) *'"Yes, Master..."' (Cerilia to Magus after their match) Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Hueco Mundo